jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:65.27.191.22
Welcome Hi, welcome to James Cameron's Titanic Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Fabrizio and Helga page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 22:45, July 19, 2012 Re: Fabrizio and Helga pages Hey there. Wow, that was a long message... o_O I understand how you feel about Fabrizio and Helga, but it's better if we just keep the pages the way they are. You may think that it's possible that they didn't die, but really, the producers were most likely trying to make it so the audience should assume that they did died. Sorry... In addition, Cal and Molly were not in the final scene. That was set up to appear as though Rose was joining all those who had perished and Fabrizio and Helga were among them sooo yeah.... Thanks <3 18:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first of all, this isn't "my" wiki. I'm just the main admin here and I edit this place the most. Also, why does it really matter this much whether Helga and Fabrizio have those things said on their pages. I know you want to believe that they didn't die but like I said, the producers wanted the audience to believe that they DID indeed die. Fabrizio and Helga both did I'm pretty sure. I don't think he dodges that smokestack. As for Helga, that's a long fall she took. Not many people could survive that. Thanks though. 10:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying your opinion is wrong, but you have no proof either that those things actually happened. Our information is not invalid or inaccurate. I know I don't have proof of what the writers were trying to come across with Fabrizio and Helga's death, but like I said, it's what most people would presume to have happened to them. Helga fell and even if she landed somewhere on the ship, it's likely that she eventually died of hypothermia in the ocean and Fabrizio was likely to have been crushed by the falling smokestack. I highly doubt that he actually dodged it. If they died, is it really that much of a deal? It's a movie and they're fictional characters... James Cameron did not take their story away by killing them. Besides, he showed that they reunited in heaven when they died, so what does it matter if they had lived, they would've been together either way. In fact, if they had survived then there is a small chance that they could've met other people in life and broken up. This way, they both perished and reunited together in heaven and remained together forever. If you really feel this way, you can make a fanfiction about them surviving. 23:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll pass. How would you even send me the videos anyway, if I did want them? It's safer to keep the info how it is, even though you say that we have wrong theories. I honestly think it's a bit ridiculous though, considering you say that if there are chances that Fabrizio and Helga didn't die, how can it be confirmed that many of those other characters died too? I still think the heaven scene was what showed the final state of everyone, but if you say it means nothing, that's your opinion... Good luck with your fansite on Fabrizio and Helga though. 20:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I know you aren't trying to make stuff up and I didn't say that it's a weird "hobby." I just feel it's a bit odd to... I don't even know how to explain it really... :\ I don't like believing that Fabrizio and Helga lived or that Molly appeared in the heaven scene because it changes the story in my opinion. I like the dramatic storyline they gave and ended each character with so yeah... You're right that everyone has different opinions though so I'm not and never was, making fun of yours. Good luck with your new website. <3 22:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC)